Hobs for preparing food are well known in prior art. Hobs typically comprise multiple heating zones which are associated with one or more heating elements. The heating elements may be resistance heating elements or induction coils (in case of an induction hob).
Hobs often comprise hob plates with a pure design and a smooth surface. For example, the hob plate may be a glass ceramic plate. In order to indicate heating zones at the hob plate, markings in form of printed lines may be provided at the upper surface of the hob plate.
In order to increase the flexibility, hobs may provide the possibility of bridging multiple heating zones in order to form a large-area heating zone.